custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Javan (Shasa Universe)
'Javan '''is a Toa of Poison originating from the island of Sulu in the Shasa Universe, who is notorious for his delinquent attitude. Early Life Javan was first seen on the Southern Island of Sulu sometime around 4500 years BRS. Javan, known as Sejjj by the time, mostly dwelt there for the first 3000 years of his life until he went on a voyage to an unknown destination, only to come back in 1197 BRS. According to some sources, he worked as a race car driver and won several championships during this period of time, however others pretend that he became one of the most feared pirates of the Southern Ocean. Eventually, in 345 BRS, Javan fought against the Metru Nui Colonization Corps led by Toa Wu-Lega. Into The Void Changing his name to Javan after the lost war, he escaped the island and hitchhiked on a long journey northwards across the Matoran Universe to Aho Nui, where he settled down in a high-criminality district and soon was involved in a war between two rival gangs. He founded, together with Matoran fellows Moleg and Zaria, his own gang in 340 BRS, the ''Krana Eaters. Soon after, the gang was joined by hardened criminals Kerber and Qelim, respectively of Steltian and Xian race. In 1 BRS, after former Hand of Doom colleague Toa Aves led Javan (along with several Matoran) to Metru Nui, Wu-Lega and Towe employed him for a short time to stop the massacres performed by the ANPF and Toa Ülec during the Attack on Metru Nui. Having accomplished his mission, Javan detected two of his former associates, Steltian Kerber and Vortixx Qelim, claiming he had a job to propose to them. Stelt After having been heavily wounded and his gang disbanded (326 BRS), Javan decided to move on again, traveling to Stelt, where he became a Toa and joined the Hand Of Doom (HOD). He served as a Shocktrooper until 44 BRS, after the failed invasion of Stelt Minor. On this year, Javan turned loose for unknown reasons and lived as an outlaw until 1 BRS. Hiatus During his hiatus, which went from 44 to 1 BRS, Javan voyaged, mostly incognito, to nearly every corner of the Universe, meeting various important personalities in the process, such as Roodaka, Karzahni and a female Steltian named Qiepi, with whom he got in a relationship. Spherus Magna Arriving at Spherus Magna with the rest of the Matoran Universe in 0 BRS, Javan immediately went underground again and lived a low-profile life until being spotted by Agori bounty hunters in the summer of 14 ARS. Abilities and Traits Javan is physically a colossus, towering most Toa. Although tall people tend to be skinny, Javan’s musculature is, due to his Shocktrooper instruction and his constant training, greatly developed. He is an imposing figure, his deep voice adding to his overall impressive appearance. Stealthy, aggressive and aloof, Javan's company may not accommodate everyone. Javan has been a heavy drinker, smoker and overall a person very prone to addiction ever since 344 BRS. He despises Water not only because of personal feel, but also because his Element, Poison, stands in direct opposition to the Ga-Matoran Principle of Purity. Mask and Tools Javan wears a Kanohi Rau, which allows him to understand and speak virtually any language within the Matoran Universe. Whereas it resembles a Rau Hordika, it is in fact a functioning Stelt-style Great Rau. Javan served as a Shocktrooper back when his Duty lay with the Hand Of Doom. As such, he wore and still wears a super-heavy armor suit in order to overpower likewise well-armed threats. The armor suit is hermetically sealed, protecting Javan from chemical or bacteriological attacks. He is armed with a modified Nynrah Ghost Blaster, which he also conserved from his time with the HOD, and a Poison Dagger which conducts and even amplifies his Elemental Power. When not wearing his armor suit, Javan dresses up in a jacket made out of Kane-Ra leather. Quotes Trivia *Javan is my primary Self-MOC *He has been declared persona non grata to the island of Metru Nui because of an accident involving twenty Hovercrafts and a Knowledge Tower, although that does not stop him from regularly travelling to the island *I became aware of the near-homophony between the names "Javan" and "Jovan" much later after creating Javan, and fervently deny taking any inspiration from the official character’s name Appearances *''Into The Void'' *''Dawn?'' See also *A preview on Javan's Toa form (MOCPage): http://www.mocpages.com/moc.php/373304 *BobTheDoctor27's version of Javan's Matoran form: http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Aljarreau#Du_bist_ein_Gewinner.21 Category:Poison Category:Toa Category:Shasa Universe Storyline Category:Itinerant Characters